


Скучно не будет

by Sharla



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla/pseuds/Sharla
Summary: Модерн!AU, в которой Лютик - видеоблоггер, Геральт как всегда, а заряд у смартфонов держится вечно....в конце концов, Лютик собирается провести ночь в одиночестве в старом заброшенном доме на окраине маленького полувымершего города с названием вроде “Живописное Старогребенево”, что с ним может случиться?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Скучно не будет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок лучшей девочке в мире <3

Дорога узкая, выщербленная, петляющая и поднимается куда-то вверх. Никаких машин в зоне видимости, даже обнадеживающих точек на границе между небом и землей. И впереди, и позади местность кажется совершенно одинаковой - заваленные щебнем обочины, редкие кривые деревья, выцветшая на солнце трава, - а на GPS можно не рассчитывать: мобильная сеть перестала ловить где-то больше суток назад. 

Лютик гладит себя по затылку, собираясь с мыслями, после чего снимает толстовку и кое-как запихивает ее в туго набитый рюкзак. Он достает монопод из бокового кармана и, установив на него телефон, включает фронтальную камеру. В конце концов, меланхолично думает он, придирчиво осматривая свое лицо перед тем, как начать запись, даже если это будет его посмертный влог, миллион просмотров за сутки ему точно обеспечен. 

Будет чем похвастаться перед предком-бардом, в конце концов. 

\- С вами снова Лютик, и сейчас я расскажу вам, как за один день повстречать одну чертову тварь и одного ведьмака и оказаться в самых дальних ебенях из всех дальних ебеней в мире. Для этого нужно…

**Чуть больше суток назад**

Молчаливый таксист смотрит на Лютика с большим сомнением и еще несколько минут остается на месте на случай, если тот вдруг передумает. Но, в конце концов, Лютик собирается провести ночь в одиночестве в старом заброшенном доме на окраине маленького полувымершего города с названием вроде “Живописное Старогребенево”, что с ним может случиться? 

Вероятность встретить какую-нибудь тварь из старых сказок в нескольких часах езды от цивилизации настолько же мала, насколько и вероятность, что за этой тварью будет охотиться живой всамделишный ведьмак, коих не видели уже лет пятьдесят минимум. 

Шум мотора постепенно затихает вдали, и вместе с этим начинает ощутимо темнеть, хотя сейчас лето, а на часах нет еще и шести вечера. Справедливости ради, тут и правда довольно живописно, сразу видно, что люди и их технологии убрались отсюда лет двадцать назад. 

Пустые и темные окна заросшего плющом особняка смотрят зловеще. Лютик снимает их на камеру, думая о том, что утром они наверняка растеряют свое очарование. Он обходит дом со всех сторон, любуется полуразрушенными ангелами на небольшом семейном кладбище, фотографирует выщербленные могильные плиты. Лютику не страшно: он живет в мире, где уже давно нет магии, где в лесах не встретишь ни одного волколака, где в небо больше никогда не поднимутся ни куролиски, ни, тем более, живые драконы, а в озерах невозможно встретить ничего, что будет опаснее мусора. 

Лютик живет в мире, где остаться без работы страшнее, чем столкнуться с голодной бруксой. Вряд ли ему грозит и то, и другое, в конце концов, он не зря проводит в дороге столько времени, собирая сюжеты и истории. Его популярность пойдет на спад еще ой как нескоро, потому что людям никогда не наскучат приключения. 

Лютик с сомнением смотрит на стайку птиц, облюбовавшую крышу маленького склепа, расположенного чуть поодаль от кладбища, и, вздохнув, толкает тяжелую деревянную дверь. 

**Чуть меньше суток назад**

В особняке тихо и темно. Где-то на верхних этажах гуляет ветер, и из-за этого скрипят двери и оконные рамы. 

\- С вами Лютик, - говорит Лютик в камеру, и его лицо в свете десятка старых свечей, с которых он стряхнул паутину, выглядит довольно зловеще. - Не уверен, что люди, которые здесь жили, знали, что такое электричество. Я сейчас в… - он оглядывается, стараясь оценить обстановку. Это довольно сложно, потому что тут, кажется, не осталось ни единого целого предмета мебели. - Будем считать, что это гостиная. 

Он проходит по первому этажу, держа в одной руке монопод, а в другой - заплывший воском канделябр, и думает о том, какая все-таки забавная штука - эхо. В доме такая акустика, что эхо шагов не всегда попадает в такт, и есть в этом что-то зловещее. 

Лютик зажигает свечи в каждой комнате, которую находит. Они расставлены довольно причудливо, по периметру, и поэтому обстановка открывается глазу не сразу, а по частям, предметы появляются из темноты, будто не стоят тут с начала времен, а каждые несколько секунд телепортируются каким-нибудь магом из прошлого. Лютик с сомнением смотрит на когда-то изящную софу с изодранной обивкой. В доме по большей части тихо и не пахнет ничем, кроме пыли, - это хороший знак, потому что встреча с диким животным не входит в его планы.

Где-то совсем рядом раздается рев мотора, и Лютик с удивлением оборачивается к окну, почти уверенный в том, что у таксиста сдали нервы от беспокойства, и он вернулся, чтобы увезти его обратно в город. Но замирает почти сразу, так и забыв, что хотел сделать.

Прямо за его спиной, нежно улыбаясь, стоит безумно красивая женщина с длинными черными волосами. 

**Еще чуть меньше суток назад**

Умение быстро бегать и еще быстрее реагировать на опасность - это основа основ для тех, кто путешествует с камерой по самым живописным гребеням из всех возможных. Лютику кажется, что бегать он научился раньше, чем говорить, по крайней мере, заткнуть его легче, чем догнать, и это предопределило его дальнейшую судьбу с самого начала. И все же, Слабоумный и Отважный Лютик в его голове уступает место Рассудительному и Осмотрительному Лютику каждый раз, когда по их общую задницу приходят проблемы. Рассудительный и Осмотрительный Лютик не склонен тешить себя иллюзиями - брукса, милая и гостеприимная хозяйка дома, до сих пор не выпила его кровь только потому, что ей хочется поиграть с ним подольше. 

Рассудительный и Осмотрительный Лютик также уверен, что великодушная леди ни в коем случае не выпустит его из дома. Она очень изящно отрезает его от комнаты с рюкзаком, хотя шокер, который Лютик носит в наружном кармане, вряд ли чем-то поможет. Правда, можно вырубить самого себя, чтобы не было так страшно. 

Ее голос звучит в голове. Она не говорит - заунывно поет на каком-то древнем языке, и от этой песни очертания дома, и так зыбкие из-за недостатка света, расплываются еще больше. Лютик спотыкается на середине каменной лестницы и чудом спасает нос и даже успевает порадоваться, что умрет по-прежнему неотразимым. Но на этом удача заканчивается, потому что когда Лютик замирает у открытого окна на лестничном пролете, всего на мгновение, то сразу же чувствует, как тонкие острые когти нежно вспарывают футболку на его спине и глубоко царапают кожу. 

А потом что-то происходит. 

**Еще меньше, чем чуть меньше суток назад**

Лютик не знает, что у него саднит больше - разодранная бруксой спина, колени, которыми он неловко ударился об оконную раму, стараясь хоть как-то удержаться от нечеловеческой силы, поднявшей его в воздух и отбросившей в сторону, или задница, на которую он упал. Благо, падать было невысоко и, спасибо рыхлой земле, довольно мягко. 

\- С вами Лютик, - громко шепчет он, приподнимая неизвестно как уцелевшие монопод с телефоном, хотя даже настолько чувствительная камера вряд ли уловит какие-то движения в темноте. - И я в душе не ебу, что происходит. 

В доме очень шумно и, судя по всему, довольно горячо. Когда Лютик неловко отползает в сторону, чтобы, в случае чего, успеть сориентироваться вовремя, то становится видно, что некоторые окна то и дело вспыхивают неярким светом. Вспышки слишком мимолетные, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее, но это все равно каждый раз заставляет Лютика пораженно замирать, потому что.

Потому что это похоже на м а г и ю. 

То есть, конечно, это не магия в прямом смысле. А только ее базовая, можно даже сказать, примитивная часть, но Лютик бы меньше удивился, увидев живого колдуна, чем… это. 

В какой-то момент все затихает. Лютик осознает, что кровь из царапин пропитала обрывки футболки и резинку спортивных брюк. А может быть, у него уже здоровенное кровавое пятно на заднице, кто знает? Это будет не так важно, если победила брукса, хотя будет здорово, если нет. У Лютика нет планов умирать, потому что есть великое множество вещей, которые он еще не видел и не пробовал. Мир слишком большой, поэтому он планирует прожить еще лет сто и умереть в дороге. 

Его шансы на это значительно вырастают, когда входная дверь отворяется, и на выщербленном крыльце показывается человек. То есть, не совсем человек. Но он достаточно огромный, чтобы даже в плохом освещении не перепутать его с бруксой. 

Лютик выключает запись и ослабевшими пальцами вытаскивает телефон из монопода, чтобы включить фонарик. Человек стоит на выщербленном крыльце какое-то время, словно размышляя, стоит ли ему связываться с болтливыми неприятностями, но потом все же идет вперед, мягким и беззвучным для такой комплекции шагом. Он останавливается и наклоняется, из-за чего Лютик впервые на своей памяти теряет дар речи, глядя на полностью черные глаза и темные прожилки вокруг них. 

А потом, конечно же, говорит то, что сказал бы любой цивилизованный житель, выросший на заверениях о том, что ни ведьмаков, ни брукс, ни прочих тварей больше не существует: 

\- Охуеть. 

И, кажется, теряет сознание. 

**Где-то двадцать часов назад**

Ведьмак, оказывается, на диво хорош собой, когда не выглядит как все зло мира вместе взятое. А в свете десятка свечей, блики которых играют на его обтянутой кожаными штанами заднице, и подавно. 

Ведьмак почти ничем не отличается от обычных людей, разве что, он сексуальнее, чем все остальное население планеты. Лютик сложил бы песню про эту сексуальность, как тот далекий предок, которым гордится вся его семья, вот только мысли путаются в голове. В доме теперь больше пахнет разными травами, чем пылью, у ведьмака два меча, которые лежат в паре шагов от них, прикрытые кожаной курткой с металлическими вставками, а сам он стоит, весь такой в черной футболке, как будто в первую очередь намерен обезоруживать тварей своей неотразимостью, и перебирает склянки в, кажется, бездонной поясной сумке. 

Лютику неуютно в доме, где в одной из комнат лежит труп бруксы. Или пепел, от него оставшийся. Но выбора нет - от потери крови и пережитого шока его ведет и трясет, колени ощущаются как два спелых арбуза, которые вот-вот потрескаются от своей крутизны, а спина горит так, будто в царапины кто-то насыпал тлеющие угли. 

У ведьмака золотистые глаза, шрам на левой половине лица и длинные белые волосы, собранные в конский хвост на затылке. Лютик смотрит на этот хвост и блики света в волосах, когда уже не может смотреть на задницу, а потом, когда ведьмак оборачивается, переводит взгляд на задумчивое, будто каменное лицо, идеальное по всем параметрам. 

\- Я Лютик, - говорит он, просто потому, что они молчат уже, кажется, лет сто. Ведьмак ненадолго замирает, бросает на него задумчивый взгляд, а потом продолжает копаться в сумке. - Знаю, звучит по-дурацки, но ты еще мое настоящее имя не слышал. 

Тот не отвечает. Находит то, что нужно, и устраивается у Лютика за спиной, после чего бесцеремонно задирает на нем футболку. Лютику хочется пошутить, что для начала им стоит хотя бы познакомиться, но он едва не прикусывает себе язык от боли, когда что-то едкое выливается ему на кожу. Ему больно настолько, что мир вокруг окончательно размывается, и все вокруг кажется галлюцинацией или сном, но сквозь этот сон Лютик все же различает: 

\- Геральт. 

\- Просто Геральт? - сипит Лютик. Ему нужно говорить, иначе он сойдет с ума, пока Геральт продолжает обмазывать чем-то его спину. 

\- Просто. Геральт. 

\- Даже без пафосного прозвища? - удивляется Лютик. - Разве не у всех ваших они есть? 

Движения Геральта остаются размеренными и спокойными, но отвечать он не считает нужным. Вполне возможно, что нет больше этих “всех ваших”, думает Лютик, и мысленно бьет себя по губам. 

Лютик думает, что Геральту, несмотря ни на что, непременно нужно пафосное прозвище, и, если придумывать его на манер индейских имен, это будет Геральт Отличная Задница. 

И на этой мысли опять отключается. 

**Где-то пять часов назад**

Конечно, в этом доме толком нет воды, хотя Лютик бы и не рискнул ею мыться. Зато неподалеку находится дивный ледяной ручей, и можно не тратить собственный запас, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Колени не болят, и спина тоже - до тех пор, пока вода на нее не попадает. Лютику хочется знать, что это за чудо восточной медицины, но он подозревает, что в некоторые моменты Геральт испытывает непреодолимое желание отрезать ему язык. 

Лютик переодевается в чистую одежду - в конце концов, никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезет, - и чувствует себя так, будто вчера покорил мир и только сейчас, после грандиозной вечеринки, внезапно об этом вспомнил. Иначе говоря, у него ноет все тело, но он бесконечно счастлив. И украдкой снимает Геральта на камеру, пока тот не видит.

Встретить живого ведьмака в их мире - это все равно что поцеловать в задницу золотоносную антилопу. Впечатления останутся на всю жизнь. 

Геральт никуда не уходит, хотя и подпирает стену с независимым видом, пока Лютик педантично вытаскивает вещи из рюкзака, чтобы уложить грязную и порванную одежду на самое дно, а потом складывает все остальное, рассортировывая по степени необходимости. Это одно из его дорожных правил: в рюкзаке всегда должен быть порядок. 

Спина слегка ноет, поэтому Лютик, подумав, закидывает рюкзак только на одно плечо и всем своим видом демонстрирует готовность выдвигаться. Это странно - иметь молчаливое понимание с малознакомым человеком. С малознакомыми людьми Лютик обычно молчит еще меньше, чем с приятелями, потому что чувствует потребность заполнять пропасть разговорами. Эта потребность есть и сейчас, но приходится напоминать себе, что у Геральта есть два меча, да и вид у него в целом довольно угрожающий. 

Они выходят из дома молча и так же молча подходят к машине. То есть, по идее, к машине. 

\- Что это? - осторожно спрашивает Лютик, когда видит Шелби Мустанг допотопного года выпуска. Она красивого ржавого цвета, хотя кое-где мелькают пятна коричневой краски. То есть, Лютик надеется, что это краска, а не, к примеру, чья-то засохшая кровь. 

\- Ее зовут Плотва, - отвечает Геральт таким тоном, что Лютик решает больше ни о чем не спрашивать. 

До этого момента он считал самой экзотичной поездкой подъем в гору на телеге с ослом, к которой был прикручен номерной знак. 

Но, конечно, “Плотва” обещает побить все рекорды. 

**Где-то четыре с половиной часа назад**

…конечно, было бы глупо считать, что Лютика хватит на всю поездку. Он не уверен, что Геральт знает, куда ему нужно, и не уверен, что понимает, куда они вообще едут. Местность за окном совершенно одинаковая, поэтому Лютику куда как интереснее смотреть на профиль, на широкие плечи, туго обтянутые тканью футболки, на руки, лежащие на руле. 

В какой-то момент Лютик начинает говорить: про себя, про работу, про родственников и предков вплоть до того самого, известного барда, которым они все гордятся, а потом снова про работу и снова про себя. Это обычный треп для попутчиков, у Лютика есть топ любимых историй на такие случаи. За него говорит Рассудительный и Осмотрительный Лютик, который не выдает ничего важного. Он рассказывает в общих чертах как о городе, в котором живет, так и о Ютуб-канале, хотя вряд ли Геральт снимает напряжение по вечерам, слушая чью-то бессмысленную болтовню. Он выглядит как человек, которого легче представить с дубиной, чем со смартфоном, и “Плотва” в этом только убеждает. 

\- Как насчет твоих контактов? - невинно спрашивает Лютик между делом. - Как люди находят тебя, если им нужна помощь? 

\- Я сам их нахожу, - отрывисто отвечает Геральт, и становится ясно: дружественного обмена номерами Лютику не видать как своих ушей. Вряд ли у Геральта вообще есть телефон, может он, как в старину, мотается из города в город в поиске работы, и дела у него явно идут не очень.

Лютик продолжает трепаться, и ему кажется, что все идет хорошо. Выражение на лице Геральта не меняется ни через полчаса, ни через час, он, кажется, даже позу не меняет и сидит за рулем такой напряженный, что от его вида начинает сводить спину. 

Еще через час Лютик замолкает, отвлекшись на стайку птиц за окном и на то, какую причудливую форму принимают облака, которые, кажется, следуют за ними по пятам, и уже открывает рот, чтобы поделиться этой мыслью, но Геральт неожиданно спрашивает: 

\- Ты вообще умеешь молчать? 

\- Я еще и петь умею, - гордо говорит Лютик, и ему кажется, что что-то в выражении лица Геральта меняется от этой фразы. Но он списывает это на игру освещения, потому что облака закрывают солнце, и дорога впереди перестает казаться почти слепящей. 

\- Только попробуй, - предупреждает его Геральт. И делает это с по-прежнему каменным лицом.

И Лютик, конечно же, пробует. Он вообще любит новые впечатления. 

**Настоящее время**

Лютик флегматично оглядывается. Геральт вытолкал его из машины с таким угрожающим лицом, что явно стоит пойти в противоположную сторону от той, куда уехала “Плотва”. 

С Лютиком такое, справедливости ради, не впервые, и он мысленно награждает Геральта за терпение. В топ-3 самых терпеливых попутчиков в жизни тот бы взял гран-при. 

Лютик заканчивает запись и, закинув рюкзак на спину, прислушивается к ощущениям. Ничего не болит, но наведаться в больницу все же не помешает. Дорога впереди такая же пустынная, как и позади, и нет никакого намека на что-то живое. Последнее, впрочем, Лютика больше радует, чем нет. 

Лютик смотрит на облака, затянувшие небо окончательно, и, подумав о том, что это к лучшему, бодро идет вперед. 

В конце концов, пока у него под ногами есть дорога, в его жизни все хорошо. 

**Где-то час (или два, или три, или сто) спустя**

Последние несколько минут Лютик живет мыслями о том, как примет ванну и сядет монтировать новый влог. Он представляет, какой будет реакция на живого ведьмака, и думает о том, что у Геральта после этого точно должно прибавиться работы. Это, в общем-то, неплохо: помогать тем, кто тоже живет дорогой, пусть и так своеобразно. 

Первые капли дождя застают его на очередном бесконечном подъеме, от которого, к слову, слегка ноют многострадальные колени. Лютик игнорирует их - и капли, и колени, - но упускает момент, когда рев мотора, который он поначалу принял за слуховые галлюцинации, раздается совсем близко. 

Определенно, “Плотва” не только выглядит, но и звучит незабываемо. 

Лютик останавливается и, развернувшись, улыбается Геральту как старому знакомому. К тому же, они пережили вместе целое приключение, а многие люди после этого если не заводят отношения и живут вместе долго и счастливо, то хотя бы занимаются жарким сексом на капоте или заднем сидении. Заднего сидения у “Плотвы” нет, а капот вызывает сомнения, но Лютик думает о том, что с Геральтом, пожалуй, особенно не будет привередничать. 

\- Будешь молчать до города, - предупреждает его Геральт, когда пассажирская дверь с жутким скрипом открывается. 

\- И даже петь нельзя? - наигранно удивляется Лютик, чем, похоже, вызывает у Геральта серьезные сомнения в том, что ему нужны попутчики. - Ладно. Обещаю не говорить и не петь до города. 

Геральт кивает и, убедившись, что дверь закрылась плотно, трогается с места так стремительно, что Лютик начинает переживать за свой от природы крепкий желудок. 

А спустя час, одурев от недостатка общения, Лютик по-хамски кладет руку Геральту на бедро и, не встретив сопротивления, улыбается. 

В конце концов, про звуки другого рода тот ничего не говорил. 

…увидев улыбку на лице Лютика, Геральт внутренне содрогается. 

И тут же обреченно понимает: скучно не будет. 

Как, в общем-то, и всегда. 


End file.
